Proposal
by Joy-girl
Summary: Revised 9.05 Ash is planning something special for Misty, but poor Ash! He can't seem to get a break, let alone get the words out. On top of it all, he has to deal with Team Rocket...again...
1. Date!

Revised 8/14-15/05

**Proposal  
.:****Part 1; Date:. **

Ash watched her with an anxious expression etched all over his face.He made a step towards her, but then stepped back into the safe shadows of the hallway. He saw her flip another page of her book, totally unaware of his presence. He felt a nudge from behind and looked to see his faithful pokemon pushing him.

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu whispered fiercely.

"I know Pikachu!" He whispered back. "But it's not that easy!"

Pikachu's eyes flared in annoyance and his cheeks began to spark with electricity. "Pika Pikachu pika!"

Ash held his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Turning back to the problem at hand, he took a deep breath, repeated the words in his head, and nervously stepped towards the girl who was curled up in a chair, totally absorbed in the book she was reading. "H-Hey Misty?"

Misty finally snapped out of her 'book world' and smiled up at Ash. "Hey!" She patted the seat next to her. "Have a seat."

Ash nervously shook his head. "N-no t-thanks." He mentally slapped his head. _'Get a hold of yourself Ketchum!'_

Misty cocked her head in confusion. "Something wrong Ash?"

Ash opened his mouth, and then closed it. He tried again, but it was the same response.

Worried, Misty placed the book on the chair beside her, got out of her chair and walked up to Ash. "Are you okay?"

"Date!" He blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" He tried to calm himself by mentally kicking himself, rehearsing what he was supposed to say, even breathing, breathing was good - but it wasn't working too well. At least he'd gotten the worst part out … kind of.

Misty smiled warmly at him, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, is that all? Of course I'll go! Do I have to dress up or anything?"

Ash let out a breath he didn't know he held. "Um, yea, well, um, just dress fancy and junk, and um, the rest is a surprise."

"Alright." Misty remembered something and crossed her arms, her eyes narrow in suspicion. "You DO actually know where we're going this time, don't you?"

Ash crossed his arms and replied indignantly "That was our first date! I didn't know what to do that time! Brock was supposed to help me but he didn't!"

A grin spread on Misty's face and she leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "That's the Ash I know. Don't be so nervous! We've gone on dates before."

She grabbed her book from the chair and walked upstairs. Misty stopped at the steps and called back to Ash. "What time?"

"Five!"

Misty looked at her watch and nodded. Quickly she raced into her room to get ready.

Pikachu stepped out from the shadows and walked up to Ash. "Pika, Pikachu pi!" He jumped on Ash's shoulder to pat him on the back. "Chu pika!"

Ash looked at him in annoyance. "Of course it was bad! She might suspect something now!"

"Chu." Pikachu shrugged and jumped of Ash's shoulder to find some ketchup.

Ash groaned and dropped himself on the couch. "Well, this is going to be fun."

The noise of the front door creaking open was heard, but Ash didn't move a muscle.

"Ash?" Came the voice from the hallway.

"In here."

Brock's tanned face soon appeared in the entrance to the room. "Hey Ash! You ready to get Brock's famous make-over?"

Ash moaned into his hands. "I KNEW I shouldn't have asked you to help!"

"Hey, if you want to do this yourself…" Brock smoothly turned on one foot and started to walk away.

"Alright!" Ash reluctantly pushed himself off the couch hesitantly walked to Brock. "Let's get this over with."

"Here we go!" Brock cheered, grabbing Ash's arm and dragging him all the way into his room.

"This has to be the most uncomfortable thing in the world." Ash pulled on his tie and wiggled it around, trying to loosen it. Ash studied himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt under it and a black tie – typical dress style suit. With the use of TONS of gel, Brock managed to get Ash's hair slightly under control and not sticking out everywhere.

Brock grinned, walking over to Ash and pulled his tie back up. Ash wanted to rip it off and choke Brock with it. "You've never had to wear heels or all the stuff girls do."

Ash watched Brock uneasily. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

"Good." He excused the previous statements and moved Ash so that he was facing him. "Now let me see you." Brock stepped back to study Ash. "Very nice! Now, I'll go see if Misty is ready, go wait in the living room." Brock started to walk out of the room, but then yelled back, "DON'T SIT DOWN OR GET FUR ON THAT SUIT!"

Ash grinned and shook his head. He opened up a drawer in the dresser beside him and pulled a tiny black box out. He opened it up to inspect its contents then sighed deeply and put in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he headed into the living room to wait for Misty.

A coughing sound made Ash's head jerk up to look at the stairs. Brock stood at he bottom and bowed. "You're lady, awaits."

Ash's gaze moved from Brock, to what looked like, an angel at the top of the stairs.

"M-Misty!"

Misty smiled shyly and carefully walked down the stairs, holding on to the rail so as to not slip in her high heeled shoes.

"You look beautiful!"

Misty blushed. She really did. She wore a dark, blue sparkly dress with no straps. The dress came down to her ankles with a long slit on her right side to show her shapely legs. Ash noticed she wore the silver ankle bracelet he had gotten her for their one-year anniversary. She wore white gloves that came up past her elbows. Around her neck she wore the gold necklace with a water droplet that Ash had bought her for her 15th birthday. Her hair was let down, which was now long enough to reach the middle of her back. She had to small braids in the front that was pulled back and pinned in her hair, almost like a crown. "I feel like this is the prom. I hope I'm not too overly dressed."

Ash shook himself out of his daze and took Misty's arm in his. "Nope, just perfect!"

Brock grinned at the couple. An imaginary light bulb flashed above his head and he raced to the door.

"Brock," Misty asked when Brock held the door open for them both. "Why are you dressed in a tux, are you coming with us?"

Brock grinned and nodded. "Yep! I'm your chauffeur."

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped onto Brock's also wearing a mini tux specially made for Pikachus.

"And Pikachu's my helper too." He winked at Pikachu. Misty smiled at them both.

Brock quickly closed the door behind them and raced to the car to open it for them.

"I think I can get used to this." Misty giggled into Ash's ear.

Ash returned the grin, doing his best to not look as nervous as he felt as they both waited patiently for Brock to get into the front seat.

The drive to the restaurant was fairly normal, except for the fact that Ash was uncharacteristically quiet. He sat in the car with his hand in his pocket, nervously fingering something. Misty noticed, but didn't question. She just continued to make conversation with Ash and told him about the wonderful book she was reading.

Misty stopped talking when the car lurked to a stop. She watched as Brock stepped out of the car, followed by Pikachu to open the door to let the couple out. Ash climbed out first and turned to reach for Misty's hand. As he pulled her out, Misty got her first look of the place she was being taken to. It was beautiful! Her eyes widened and sparkled as she scanned the area.

It was your typical fancy restaurant, there was a drop off area and a small fountain was placed on either side of the entrance with plants surrounding it. As they passed the fountains, Misty noted with glee that baby goldeen were swimming around.

Ash couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Everything was going well so far. She defiantly seemed impressed with the place, and he was pleased with himself for picking such a place. He felt himself begin to calm with each squeal of delight she gace – but then of course his thoughts would go back to the reason they were here and he'd break into a cold sweat.

Inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It was dimly lit, but Misty could see fountains everywhere and tanks with many water pokemon in it, even a few Dratini! It was clear that this was a water-based restaurant, and Misty loved every minute of it!

"Like it?" Ash whispered into her ear as they were escorted to their table.

"I love it, Ash!" Misty whispered back, still in awe. Ash smiled with satisfaction.

The host seated them and handed them menus before leaving to seat other guests.

"What are Brock and Pikachu doing?" Misty questioned once settled in.

"They were going to go look around at the stores here." Ash answered, looking at his menu.

Misty also glanced through the menu, here eyes never ceasing to loose their sparkle. "Ash, all this stuff looks so good! What are you getting?"

_'It's a good thing I saved up, if I didn't, the only think I would be able to get is a glass of water' _"I think I'm going to get a steak."

"Me too." Misty closed her menu just as the waiter came over.

"My you both look all dressed up tonight!" The waiter smiled cheerily at the couple. "You may call me Jame – uh, Jamie,"

"Can we have the steaks please?" Ash asked, pointing to the item on the menu.

"How would you like it done?"

Ash looked at Misty. "I would like it medium-rare please."

Jamie turned to Ash. "And for you sir?"

"Rare, as rare as you can make it. I want it almost mooing! In fact, just slap a band-aid on it and hand it here." Misty and the waiter looked at him oddly.

"Ash!" Misty scolded lightly.

"It was a joke!" Misty made of face while the waiter took away their menus. Ash shrugged. "What? I like it rare!"

Misty simply smiled back at him and shook her head. She turned her attention back to the scenery around her, something Ash was glad for. He began to squirm in his seat. He could feel the perspiration form on his forehead. Questions were popping in and out of his head constantly. '_Is she happy? Did I make a mistake yet? I should have just said rare and leave it at that. Is now a good time? Is it to soon? Where's the waiter? Did he look familiar? Should I do it now? Can she tell I'm nervous?' _Ash shook his head furiously. '_Stop thinking Ash! It's bad for your health.' _

Misty finally looked at Ash. "Are you okay?"

Ash slowly nodded. '_Now or never Ketchum.' _"Yeah… I wanted to ask you something…." He took a deep breath. He opened his mouth –

**CRASH **

"HEY! What are you doin'!" a voice cried from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" A screechy voice apologized.

"Sorry does- hey, you don't work here!"

"Eeee!"

Misty turned to Ash in alarm. "Doesn't that sound like our waiter – Ash?"

Ash had fallen off his chair. He sighed and picked himself up. Trying to regain his composure, he took a deep breath and dusted himself off, trying to look like nothing had happened. He sat back down in his chair and looked at Misty, ready to try again. "Misty –"

"AIIIIEEEEEE!" Ash and Misty's had both snapped over to look at the person who made the scream.

It was an older girl, looked like she was in her twenties; a Meowth stood beside and held a remote.

Beside the Meowth, the blonde waitress grinned and laughed, as she pulled off the waitress' uniform.

Misty gasped while across from her Ash groaned.

Beneath the waitress uniform was another black uniform with a big, red 'R'.

**Smile Jesus loves ya!**


	2. Insanely Heroic Ideas

**Proposal  
****.:Part 2; insanely heroic ideas:. **

Misty gasped and reached over to pull Ash's arm, never taking her eyes of the rockets. "Ash!" She shook his arm again to get his attention. "It's Team Rocket!"

Ash didn't answer her. He was too busy mentally kicking himself for picking this restaurant, at this time. Curse his bad luck! It's like they have this radar that says '_Ash Ketchum will be here, so go rob this place at this time_!'

"Ash! Ash, are you in there?" Misty whispered fiercely at him, trying not to pull attention to herself. "Ash! We have to get out of here so we can get our pokemon!"

'_At least Misty is thinking straight…' _Ash thought to himself. He let out a deep, frustrated sigh. _'Why me?'_

"ASH!" She hissed through her teeth while reaching over the table and smacking his head.

Ash finally snapped back into reality, but only because a loud, annoyingly scratchy voice was blasting through a speaker phone. His gaze fell on a figure standing on a cleared table to the left. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please stay calm! We are only here to steal your pokemon, jewels, money, and pretty much everything but the clothes from your back!" Misty gasped and her hand immediately went up to hold her necklace. "Phones on the table in front of you peoples! Let's move it! If everything goes well, no one will get hurt – much."

Even from across the dimly lit room, Ash could make out the rocket's sadistic grin. He could clearly see the blue hair, the black outfit, and could definitely recognize the annoying voice. "Butch…" Ash growled through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out their waiter, who had also taken off his uniform and Ash could now see it was James, with Jessie standing beside him. The wheels in his head began to turn and he was forced to momentarily forget the previous worries. "Misty," Ash said in a low voice, never taking his eyes off the rockets. Misty turned to Ash with worry in here eyes. "Please don't freak out, but that's Jessie and James over there at three o'clock, and butch at twelve."

Misty's eyes widened and she bit her lip trying to obey Ash's request. "Ash, we have to get to Brock and Pikachu!"

"I know." He nodded. He was once again trying to stay focused and not retreat back to the reason they were here in the first place. Again, he wondered if the rockets had a tracker on him and had some permanent goal to torture him years after they'd given up on Pikachu.

"How? You're the one with the usual insanely heroic ideas, so think of one!" Misty cried. She was nervous and frantic. Sure, Ash could beat them in a heartbeat – assuming he has his pokemon with him, but right now they were neither armed nor ready for this situation. The only thing they had going for them was the element of surprise.

Ash reached over and gently put a finger to her lips. "Hush, Misty, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, Team Rocket will never let us out of their site if they know we're here."

Misty silently nodded. Her eyes were wide with fear and she asked, "What about James?"

Ash swore under his breath. Their 'waiter' had to have noticed them. Ash frowned and thought a moment. A plan was slowly beginning to form in his head. It wasn't much, but it was all they had in a pinch. "Alright Misty, we're going to get you out of here as soon as possible, then you run and find Brock and Pikachu, or even better, the police."

"And what about you?"

"I'll stay here and create a distraction for you, okay?"

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Misty hissed, her eyes shone with worry.

"Don't be so picky!" He have her a reassuring smile. "I'm making this up as I go along."

"Wonderful Ash," Misty mumbled. She looked into his brown eyes and leaned over to kiss him. "Be careful, alright? I love you."

Ash gave her one of his victory smiles. "You know I'm always careful. I love you too."

The smile faded as he glanced around the room to see if any rockets were watching. More and more rockets were revealing themselves around the room so Ash had to move fast. As silently and as quickly as he could, he dropped from his seat and crouched down to the ground. He looked around him making sure no rocket was looking; then he looked up at Misty, into her beautiful cerulean eyes, desperately hoping this wasn't going to be his last time. He gave her one final order. "Go when no one is paying attention. Be careful!"

Misty smiled and winked at him, worry still evident. "'Course."

Sure she would be okay, Ash turned his attention to the task at hand. He cursed the uncomfortable suit as he crawled around on the ground, avoiding the rocket's site. '_How do people move in this thing_?' He heard a light screech and sobbing. His head automatically snapped in Misty's direction to make sure it wasn't her. He sighed in relief. The rockets were starting to take everyone's stuff, they weren't to Misty yet, but they were getting closer. He turned back to the task at hand – get as far away from the doors as possible. His eyes were constantly moving, watching for any suspicious rockets then suddenly he stopped dead his crouch. There in front of him, was a rocket, obviously someone he'd never seen before, but a rocket non-the-less. He couldn't always count on all of them being as stupid as Jessie and James. Fortunately for him, the rocket's back as turned to him and his attention seemed to be focused on something other than his duties. Ash thought quickly and scanned the area around him for ideas.

There! Ash quickly jumped into a nearby chair with a terrified couple. They stared at him oddly, but were too frightened to say anything. Ash smiled politely. From the corner of his eye he carefully watched the rockets movements. The rocket seemed to be eyeing the trio suspiciously. Ash grinned nervously and turned to look at the couple, pretending to know them. He waved his hands a little, apologized, and tried to convince the rocket he was one of the table. During this time, his eyes scanned the room for the perfect distraction. A smirk lifted his lips. There was an empty table in the corner. All he had to do was get up there and make some noise – that he was good at.

After a few tense moments, Ash saw the rocket leave out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the rocket was out of sight, Ash crouched down again. He was almost there! The rockets weren't paying as much attention as they should. They were more focused on the other rockets who were stealing the objects form the customers. Ash was lucky.

He turned his head briefly to check his position. He couldn't see Misty anymore, which meant he was almost at his destination, he only hoped he wasn't too late. There it was! The corner of the room, and lucky for him, the table was still empty. Ash forgot all his attempts to be careful and made a mad dash to the table, making all the noise he could to get everyone's attention. As soon as he had hopped onto the table, he turned to face the rest of the room. All the rocket's attention was turned on him, along with the guests. He could see their faces were etched in fear, especially the woman whose purse was currently being searched by a rocket.

"HEY, you jerks!" Ash called out.

All eyes were on him. "Yea, you stupid rockets! What makes you think your going to get away with this?" He stood on the table, his arms crossed. He searched desperately with his eyes to see if Misty was there or not. She was almost at the door! Now to delay them further…

The rocket closest to him stared in awe of his insubordination, but then shook out of his daze and shouted up at Ash, "WHAT DO YA THINK YER DOIN' UP DER!"

Ash glared and didn't move a muscle. "I won't let you steal any pokemon or hurt any people."

"YOU!" Ash's head jolted over to the corner by the door. He openly gasped. The shout wasn't meant for him, but for Misty. She had almost successfully made it out the door without being noticed. A rocket – a tough, built rocket – standing closest to the door had noticed her, and she was in deep trouble.

"RUN, MISTY!" Ash cried out desperately.

Smile Jesus loves you!


	3. Escape

**Proposal  
****.:Part 3; Escape:. **

Misty had certainly heard Ash's desperate cry, but she also didn't need him to tell her to run! As soon as she saw the rough rocket, she bolted out the door. She was beginning to wish she had paid more attention to the surrounding areas as they had been driven to the restaurant. She had to find Brock and Pikachu – but where? Ignoring all the other rockets, she threw open the doors and ran for all she was worth, fully aware of the rocket right on her tail. That's right! Ash had mentioned Brock and Pikachu were shopping – she had to find them and she couldn't just run into some other restaurant. Somebody MUST see this guy tailing her and call the police, right? '_Of course, this is assuming I live long enough to see this happen.'_

Misty winced. Her feet were killing her! Still running, she tore off her heels and threw as hard as she could at the oncoming rocket. '_Maybe these stupid heels can be useful after all!' _It stopped him for a few seconds. Misty didn't stop. She kept running for all she was worth. "Where's the stupid shopping area!" She cried out desperately. All surrounding her was parking lots and more restaurants, which unfortunetly had even more parking lots with large plain areas so you can watch the small lake around the area. She was breathing hard now, but mostly because of adrenaline. She was suddenly thankful for all the times Ash had dragged her on some of his errands when he decided to walk instead of driving.

Finally, she saw more lights indicating a mall nearby. She only looked back briefly and could tell the rocket was gaining on her. With a burst of energy, she ran by the nearest store and cried out, "BROCK! PIKACHU! HEEEEEELP!"

**

* * *

**

Ash's chocolate eyes were wide and filled with worry. Would she be able to make it? Was this even a good idea? He closed his eyes for a moment, praying that no harm would come to Misty. He opened his eyes and he could see the rockets seething at him, especially Butch. "We have to leave soon, sir!" A lower rocket by him noted nervously. "If the brat actually gets somewhere, she could alert the police of what we're doing!"

Ash smiled proudly. That brat was his Misty! Even if she didn't get anywhere, he knew at least her big mouth would alert someone. No, she would get somewhere and be safe! He scolded himself.

Butch growled angrily. Ash noticed this. His job was done and he no longer needed to attract attention and he certainly didn't need all these rockets on him when he was pokemon-less. So, as quietly as he could, he tried to climb off the table unnoticed by all the rockets. "YOU!" He heard. He visibally cringed as all eyes went on him. He could almost feel the ground beneath him shake as Butch stomped angrily towards him. "YOU! IT'S ALWAYS YOU RUINING MY PLANS!" Butch ran up to him and punched Ash in the face. Ash reeled back in surprise and clutched his sore jaw. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Butch raged. He threw another punch, but Ash managed to dodge. "STAND STILL!" Butch's whole body shook with such rage he had stored up for Ash and his friends. Ash took a step back. He was no fighter, what was he supposed to do against an angry Butch?

"BUTCH!" Butch stopped and turned to the woman walking more calmly towards them. "Why don't we take him to the boss instead?" An evil grin was present on her face. "I'm sure he would LOVE to deal with the thorn in Team Rocket's side!"

Ash cringed again. Either way, this wasn't going to be good. Maybe he could still stall them and give Misty enough time to get to Brock and Pikachu.

"No!" Butch growled. His hands formed shaking fists held tightly at his side. "I want to deal with him myself! I've lost promotions because of him, I've had to suffer in jail because of him," He brought one fist up to shake it almost angrily at the memories, "and it's all because of him and those bratty friends of his!"

"Butch!" Cassidy shouted. "Get a hold of yourself! What would the boss think – "

"Oh, screw the boss!"

Cassidy's eyes widened in surprise; some of the rockets behind her stepped back in fear. Not only had they never seen Butch so angry before, but no one had ever dissed the boss as Butch had just done. Butch stood in the same position, his fists shaking with rage. He looked at Cassidy with determination shining in his eyes.

"I –WE should be the boss after all we've done!"

A timid, scared voice from behind Butch broke the momentary shocked silence, "Uh sir –"

Cassidy spoke as calmly and collectively as she could, ignoring the nervous rocket behind her. "You and I both know we would love to kill him, but think of our jobs, Butch. We could very well loose them if the boss found out." She took a step towards Butch and put a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Please, calm down!" A malicious grin spread on her face. "Who says we have to deliver him to the boss unharmed?"

Butch grinned at his partner. He swiveled around to face Ash. "Alri – HEY!" He turned left and right. Ash was nowhere to be seen. "WHERE'D HE GO!" Angrily, he turned back to the rest of the room who stared in awe at the scene. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME HE LEFT!"

The rocket that had spoken earlier finally found enough courage to speak again, "We tried to, sir, but you didn't listen."

Cassidy spun around and glared at the room. "ANYONE WHO TELLS ME WERE KETCHUM IS HIDING WON'T HAVE TO GIVE US ANYTHING!"

A few murmurs were heard around the room. Some shook their head defiantly, some shrugged, but both Cassidy and Butch noted with rage, some pointed to the kitchen which was sure to lead to the back door.

**

* * *

**

Ash didn't stop after he reached the back door. He could hear the rocket's confusion and yelling as they finally noticing that he was missing. He didn't waste any time getting out of there as quick as possible. He had snuck passed the guards holding the chiefs at gunpoint and finally reached the back door. He jerked it open and it hit the back wall with a 'bang'.

"STOP HIM!" He heard.

He ran up the ally way followed by three rockets. Two ran to catch up with him while the other stood by the door and reached behind him and pulled out a gun. He held it up and aimed.

Two shots from the gun echoed in the ally way like the thundering sound of a looming storm. A cry soon followed the gunshot and one man crumpled to the cold, hard ground.

**

* * *

**

"Look, Pikachu!"

Pikachu turned its head to see what Brock was pointed out. It was big, it was red, and it was calling his name. Pikachu squealed with delight. "PIKA!"

Brock laughed. "Tell you what," He leaned his head closer to Pikachu's twitching ear, almost whispering his plan, "if you help me get a girl's number, I'll buy you that nice, big, bottle of ketchup."

"PI!" Pikachu agreed immediately, it's little head quickly bobbed up and down. "Chu Pikachu!"

Suddenly Pikachu's head shot up and he sniffed the air. His ears twitched and he sat stone still on Brock's shoulder, concentrating on something.

Brock remained quiet and looked at Pikachu with a curious stare. "Pikachu…?" He ventured.

"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped from his perch on Brock's shoulder and ran from his precious ketchup bottle in the malls window.

Brock wasted to time in running after him. "What is it Pika – oh, excuse me," Why did the crowd have to suddenly show up? "sorry," Pikachu was fast! pardon me!" Brock pushed through more people, trying to keep an eye on the yellow ball of fur. "Pikachu wait up!"

Brock was quickly loosing sight of the small pokemon in the crowded mall area. Finally, he had lost him and stopped to examine the area. His eyes scanned the entire mall around him. He didn't see the small pokemon anywhere! Finally, he saw brief flash of yellow fur disappear behind a corner that led to the outside.

Brock began to run again, trying his best not to loose Pikachu this time.

Did you like? I think this is one of my better action fics, which is rather ironic because I didn't mean for it to be so much action.


	4. Rescue

**Proposal**

** Part 4; Rescue **

Misty was getting tired. Her breath was ragged and her running was slowing down. Sweat dripped off her face smearing the make-up she had ever-so carefully put on just an hour or so before. She wiped her forehead with her wrist. Apparently if she lived through this, she needed to work out more - unlike the rocket behind her who was rapidly gaining on her. Misty looked around, still trying to find Pikachu. She yelled again. "BRO-"

Before she could attract any more attention, the rocket had finally reached her and pulled her out of the shopping entrance. He grabbed her dress and threw her against the wall. Anger flashed in his cold blue eyes. He dragged the struggling Misty into a crack between stores and threw her to the ground. Misty scrambled to her feet and glared at the rocket, her feet poised to run at any second. The rocket growled at her. "You're more trouble than your're worth, brat."

Misty smirked. "Why thank-you. That means so little coming from you!"

The rocket snarled and reached into his jacket to pull out a shiny, very sharp knife. Misty's eyes widened in fear and a gasp escaped her lips. She fell back a few steps and looked around franticly. Walls, walls, and more walls! The only escape was blocked by a smirking rocket who held a knife, ready to strike. He took a step toward her, enjoying the fear that was radiating from her. Misty tried to yell, really she did, but she couldn't find her voice. All she could manage was a small, "Help…"

The rocket heard her and laughed. "Heh, no one is going to save you now, babe." He glanced her over. "If I didn't have a job to do, I'd take you home myself."

Misty's face scrunched up in disgust, her shock forgotten. She thought she was going to throw up at the thought of it, but since she was really too tired to gather up and liquid that was left inside her, she did the next best thing. Misty gathered as much saliva in her mouth as she could, and spit it all right at the rocket's face Misty smirked with satisfaction as memories flashed through her flushed brain. '_Looks like all the spitting Ash tried to teach me is finally paying off. _The rocket angrily wiped the spit off with an annoyed swipe and without warning, ran up to her and pinned her against the wall. His body pressed against her as one hand held both her hands together above her head, while the other held the knife up to her neck.

"I dare you to do that again." He sneered. Misty could only shake in fear. The man snarled, his eyes narrowed with annoyance and said, "I don't have time for you." He pressed the knife up to her neck so that a little blood trickled down her neck. He licked his lips. Misty scrunched up her nose – he was enjoying the site of the dripping blood!

Misty watched him grin and pull back enough so he could dramatically thrust the knife into her heart. Misty closed her eyes tight. She really believed this was it. She saw images fly by her in her mind. She saw her sisters treating her like dirt, she saw herself fishing out of the river and catching Ash, she saw her playing with Togepi, she saw her first kiss, she saw many things, most involved Ash, then she saw him standing up on the table, giving himself up as a distraction so she could escape and get help. Tears streamed out of Misty's closed eyes. '_I'm sorry Ash_.'

Suddenly there was a shout of surprise and one of anger from a totally different person. Everything was dull for a moment, then a small jolt of electricity caused her to open her eyes.

In front of Misty was the rocket on the ground with electricity was running through him. She turned her head slightly and saw Pikachu beside her shooting angry bolts into the rocket. Brock was running towards her, his mouth moving, saying something, but Misty couldn't quite understand what. When he finally reached her, he kicked the rocket away from her and hugged her to him. "You okay Misty?" He asked. He pulled her away with his arms supporting her shoulders to examine her. Her eyes were open and unfocused, but she seemed okay. Brock gave her a reassuring smile. "You look awful, but nothing serious."

Misty finally found it in her conscious mind to inspect herself and see what Brock was talking about. Her dress she was so proud of was torn in a few places where bruises where beginning to form. She could tell already tomorrow was NOT going to be fun. She felt behind her head and noticed nice conditioned hair no longer fell in the right place. Her face was sticky – no down the mascara from when the tears had just fallen. She felt a warm liquid running down her neck, she only assumed to be her own blood.

"Pikachupi?" Misty looked down to see Pikachu looking up at her with concern shining in its beady eyes. Misty let herself sink down and smiled reasurringly at the pokemon "Hey Pikachu," she held out her arms and Pikachu willingly jumped into her embrace. "I'm okay." She hugged it to her. "Thank-you."

"PIKA!"

Brock frowned. "Misty, what happened, and where's Ash?"

Realization hit her. Misty's eyes shot open and she immediately stood up with Pikachu still in her arms. "We have to go get him Brock!" She cried, her voice filled with worry and desperation as she tried her best to explain in a calm manner. "Team Rocket took over the restaurant we were at! Ash told me to run and get you and the police while he distracted them, but he could be in trouble now!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed. He hopped out of Misty's embrace and onto her shoulder. "PIKACHU PIKA!"

"Right! Let's go get him!" With Pikachu safely on her shoulder, Misty and Brock took off to the restaurant with Misty leading the way and Brock running after her telling her to slow down.

**Smile Jesus loves you!**


	5. Proposal

**Proposal**

**Part 5; Proposal **

Two people and a pokemon raced down the busy sidewalk. They ignored the many stares they were getting from the passer-bys. They were quite the sight! The one boy was chasing the girl was wearing a tux that was slightly grimy, but generally okay. However, what caught most people's attention (and amusement) was that he was running like he was missing a wedding (or so people though after witnessing him in the tux). A small yellow pokemon, also wearing a tux, was running beside the girl who didn't look too good. Her hair was frizzy and obviously out of place from the way it was originally, and her once beautiful dress was torn. A distraction came to bring the people's attention from the odd trio. There was a series of sirens coming from down the street and soon whizzed passed them. First came two police cars, and then to Misty's horror, an ambulance followed by three more police cars.

Misty swallowed back her fear and pushed on harder. The restaurant was finally coming into view! She saw the officers jump out of their vehicle and kicked open the front door with guns pointed and ready to fire. The ambulance's back door swung open and three medics jumped out, rushing to the side of the building. When Misty finally made it to the scene, she could see the men place a body on the stretcher. Two medics were saying something to each other while the other silently grabbed a sheet out of the ambulance and placed it over the body. Misty strained to see the body, to see any sign that it wasn't Ash, or even any sign that Ash was alive in the building. The doors burst open and the police officers were coming out after a series of shooting and yelling. They were dragging angry, and some injured, rockets with them. Immediately after, the terrified customers poked their heads out to make sure it was safe. An officer jenny stood at the entrance directing the policeman and telling them where to go.

Misty's eyes finally spotted something under the blanket covering the dead body. She felt as though someone just punched her in the gut. She could feel her legs buckle beneath her and she fell to her knees. Her arms feel limp at her side and her gaze was straight ahead, but not seeing. Everything around Misty melted away into darkness. Her once bright, happy eyes were dull and glazed over as if she were in another world. She was vaguely aware of Brock and Pikachu running to her and asking if she was okay. She couldn't speak. She felt a numbing sensation all over, but the tears wouldn't fall. Nothing seemed to be functioning. However, somewhere she managed to whisper out, "He had black hair. He had a tux." She swallowed, not able to come out with a full sentence. "Dead."

She could feel Brock's hand pull back from her shoulder in shock and she heard Pikachu's surprised cry, but she didn't respond. She could only sit there on her knees and do nothing. The tears finally came as the realization finally hit her. Ash was dead. Those words kept repeating in her head over and over. Ash was dead. Ash was dead. _'No, Ash isn't dead!_' Tears were coming out in rivers now. _'He can't be!' _She could still picture him sitting across from her. He was so nervous about something… something she'd never find out.

Somewhere in her mind, she heard a shout from Pikachu and Brock's cry, but she didn't move, she didn't even want to think. She heard things being spoken around her, but nothing actually went to her head, only the words, Ash is dead.

A hand was placed around her shoulder and it pulled Misty toward a warm, welcoming chest. A voice whispered her name into her ear, hoping that it would get through to her. Misty's eyes finally blinked, a light appeared in them that she thought was lost forever. She pulled away from the warm embrace and looked over her comforter in alarm. "Ash…?" She managed.

Ash smiled warmly. "Hey," He ran a thumb over the streaked left side of her face. "What's with the tears?"

Misty's let out a strangled sob. "I saw you! I saw them put you on a stretcher and put a sheet over you! You were dead!" She was beginning to get hysterical now. Was she seeing things? Was this just her mind trying to make her believe Ash wasn't dead?

Ash's face sobered and he shook his head. "No, that wasn't me." A sad smile formed on his lips. "See…"

(Flashback)

The rocket closed one eye and aimed the gun carefully. Just as he pulled a trigger, he felt someone push the gun away, making the shot miss its intended target. The rocket was surprised by the push and instinctively fired another shot.

Ash stopped and felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He looked. Apparently, the last bullet had gone clean trough the top of his shoulder. Ash sighed with relief. It wasn't anything too serious. Ash looked back at the rocket that had shot the gun. He was cursing at something. In front of him was a body lying motionless on the ground, a puddle of blood was forming beneath him.

Ash's instincts finally kicked in. _'Run you idiot! The man still has a gun, and it's got your name on it!' _Ash held his arm to stop in from moving too much and ran. The rocket had regained control of the situation and ran after Ash who had just rounded the corner. As the rocket turned the corner, he was met with five guns aimed right at his face and a smirking Ash standing behind the policemen.

(End Flashback)

Misty wiped a hand across her face to wipe away most of the tears that had stopped sometime during his story. "But what about the body? Why did I think it was you?"

Ash smiled and wiped a stray tear running down Misty's tear stained cheek with his finger. "Luck I guess. Someone got some common sense and decided to come and help. But I guess their idea of help was to push the gun away and end up getting shot instead. And it just so happened that the guy looked like me."

Misty nodded in understanding, then her eyes widened. "Ash! You're shoulder!"

Ash grinned and shrugged, wincing as he did so. "It's nothing serious." He looked at Misty, a serious expression replacing his grin. "Misty, I have to ask you something. I love you, you know that, right?"

Misty cocked her head and nodded. "Of course, Ash. And I love you! I'm really glad your okay!"

Ash smiled and gazed into her beautiful cerulean eyes. "Right, and I wanted to ask you –"

"Sir," Ash and Misty both looked up at the paramedic, both annoyed at him for ruining the moment, especially Ash. "We need to check your shoulder sir. Please come with us."

Ash closed his eyes and counted to ten. They said it calms people - it didn't work. Ash jumped up ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "No!"

Misty looked at Ash, astonished. "Ash! What –"

Ash grabbed Misty's hand with his good arm and dragged her away. "I'll be back later." He called over his shoulder.

"Ash, where are we going?" Misty giggled at Ash's determined expression. Ash was dragging her through the nearby forest muttering to himself, something about bad timing and everyone being against him.

Ash stopped suddenly and looked and Misty, smiling. "You'll see. Now close you eyes."

Misty did so.

Ash smile grew wider as he led her a little more ways before stopping her and setting her down on a rock.

Misty cocked her head. Did she hear running water? "Ash, can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet." Ash knelt down on one knee and grabbed the jewelry box from his pocket with his good and pulled it out. He placed it on the ground beside him and grabbed Misty's hand. "Okay, open them."

Misty blinked her eyes open and was surprised to see Ash one knee. Happy, but surprised.

Ash took a deep breath and began. "Misty, I love you with all my heart, and I know that you love me. And, I wanted to ask if we could spend the rest of our lives together. I wanted this night to be so perfect, we'd drink and eat at a fancy restaurant, just like you always dreamed of, but it just ended up being a disaster. You got hurt, I got hurt, and well…" Ash sighed. "I'm sorry about all that, but I think it helped me get over my nervousness. I realized that if I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I better ask now before something else happens. So…" He reached beside him and pull out the small, black jewelry box and opened it to reveal a beautiful, elegant diamond ring with the words 'A+M together forever' engraved on the side. He held it up to her, looked into her eyes sincerely asked, "Misty Kasumi Waterflower, will you marry me?"

Misty's eyes lit up and she practically pounced on Ash, knocking him over in the process, and smothered him with kisses until Ash's groaned of pain made her pull off. "Sorry…" She grinned sheepishly.

Ash just shrugged it off and grinned as well. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Misty giggled. "Of course Ashy-boy!"

Misty kissed Ash again, this time more passionately. Ash closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around her and kissed her just as deeply.

Misty finally pulled away and rested her forehead on Ash's, a never-ending smile residing on her lips. "Isn't this where we met?"

Ash grinned. "Yep!"

Misty giggled. "Very romantic!"

Ash was about to speak when he heard sounds coming from the bushes. "Do you hear something Misty?"

Misty strained her ears. "Yea… sounds like someone dragged a CD player all the way out here and somehow knew just what song to play."

Ash's smile never left his face. "What can I say? They're some smart people, and pokemon." He winked at Misty and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance, my beautiful fiancé?"

Misty smiled and took his hand, curtseying at the same time. "I would love to."

The pain in Ash's arm seemed to dull away as he placed his arm around her waist, and took her hand in his, and they danced under the beautiful moon, finally together.

Didn't revise much in this chapter just because I thought this one was actually pretty good. Hope you enjoyed it too!

**Smile Jesus loves you!**


End file.
